


Recognition

by yuletide_archivist



Category: Black Dagger Brotherhood - J. R. Ward
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-12-15
Updated: 2008-12-15
Packaged: 2018-01-25 07:57:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1640141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuletide_archivist/pseuds/yuletide_archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Can True Love linger past Death? Can it be strong enough to break the ultimate barriers of Life itself?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recognition

**Author's Note:**

> Thank You Tammy and Nikki.My buddies who are ADDICTED to the Brothers and proofed this for flow.
> 
> Written for NutterZoi

 

 

"Recognition"

I left the mansion with a heavy heart. It killed me to see the man I had grown to love like a Father walking the edge between sanity and insanity. Tohr had become so much to me and he didn't deserve the shit that had come his way, nor had Welsie deserved to die. 

Hell, she was the kindest woman I'd ever met. She wouldn't have hurt a fly and gladly would have taken in and sheltered any in need. That's what kind of stand up person she'd been, past tense.

I kicked a rock as I briskly walked about the safe grounds, remembering how it had been.

"Hey John...we're heading to the club. Wanna come?"

I looked over and saw my buddies Quinn and Blaylock getting into their new Hummer. A gift from the brothers equipped with a few special safeguards. After all the attempts on their lives, and several very near brushes with death, the brothers, namely Zsadist, with Wrath's blessings, had decided that they needed a safer mode of transportation.

I glanced up towards Tohrs window and watched as the light went out. He still hadn't left the confines of his room, and it didn't appear tonight would be any different!

Fuck it. I knew I needed to get away for a bit. Zsadist had nearly chewed me a new one during training as my mind simply couldn't get centered. Hell, everyone had kicked my ass today, and lately that was unheard of, not since going through the change.

"Sure, where we going?"- I signed back.

"We were thinking about heading to Zero...that sound cool?"

"Yup, let's ride."- I motioned with my hands ignoring the silent snickering they were doing.

They didn't say it verbally, but I knew what they were thinking, knew why they had picked Rhev's club. They knew I had a thing for Xhex. Big, built like a man, it didn't matter. She totally intrigued me and whether I would have chosen it or not, she rocked my world and senses by just entering the damn club.

I saw them shoot sharp glances at each another; saw the smirks they so cleverly thought I couldn't see. Well fuck them, I didn't say anything about all the raunchy girlfriends, or special friends as Quinn commonly referred to them, nor did I make any mention of the fact I knew Blaylock to be gay. To each his own and I could only hope they felt the same. I would hate to have to bash their skulls together.

We pulled up and like clockwork the valet left the vehicle he was about to park and headed our way. Any guy affiliated with the Brothers took priority attentions, something that took me a bit to get used too.

Quinn threw the keys at him and strutted towards the entrance. Yeah, Quinn was one cool cat. Girls just seemed to be inexplicably drawn to him. He couldn't go anywhere without some bimbo begging for him to take her to one of the secluded backrooms for some serious private one on one. Well usually one on one, but there had been a few times, I knew it had been more like three on one.

We were just placing out orders, when she walked in and I felt my breath hitch in my throat, felt my cock swelling in direct response of her very presence. As if scenting my uncomfortable state she turned slowly and gave me a strange and wary look. A look that more than relayed she had been in receipt of my note.

I knew she had issues with what she felt was my young state, but I had always felt so much older than that of me peers. What they were into, I was not. It was if there were two of me existing in one body, and more than not, it left me feeling out of sorts. Like that feeling was anything unusual.

I watched as she strutted out of sight, presumable into the office she shared with Rhev. Now, that was one scary ass dude, but someone that for whatever reason I felt belonged with the Brothers. There was something about the way he carried himself that told me he would have fit right in with the others. Then again, maybe it was his attitude. I could almost see him getting cocky with Wrath.

Ouch! 

Before too long as I knew would happen, several girls sauntered over to Quinn and Blay. Poor girls hadn't a clue that my buddy Blaylock was hopelessly smitten with Quinn, and I knew or rather felt that Blay would continue his charade and no doubt bed one of them, for appearances sake, if for no other reason. He was cool with the fact that Quinn and I knew, but he sure as hell didn't want to rouse any suspicions from his fellow trainee's, or worse the Brothers themselves.

Quinn shot me a tentative look, I simply shrugged that it was cool, for them to go on. I watched as they left the club, Quinn shooting me one last look before heading out, before my attentions were inevitably drawn back to the far end of the club...where the office was, where Xhex was.

I order another drink..Something with a bit more kick to it, shot it back, gathered up my nerve and began heading in her direction.

Fuck it...you only live once, and with all the shit going down lately that very well may be a short time.

Just before I was about to round the corner and head down the hall towards the office, some drunken bastard knocked into me, and whirled about in a huff raising hell I had spilled his drink and ruined his shirt. I could have told him the shirt needed ruining, hideous as it was and all, but I never got the chance. He cold cocked me and sent me sailing. I landed stomach first over a bar stool, and when he came up behind me...the past flooded back, Scribe Virgin Help me, but it did. Running on adrenaline and pure instincts, I whipped around and grabbed him by the throat. It wasn't a conscious thing, but when I felt a firm hand on my shoulder telling me to release him, before it was too late and he was dead, I looked up to see I had lifted him off the floor.

I needn't a mirror to know the expression I was wearing. My fangs were bared and I could almost bet my eyes were glowing quite ominously. The only thing stopping me from snapping the assholes neck...was the sound of her voice...Xhex's voice.

Her hand may have been firm, but her request of release was spoken almost softly, understanding filled it as well as the look in her eyes.

She was asking, not demanding and there was an odd sound, the sound of respect contained in it.

I released the asshole, tossing him just hard enough; he didn't land on his feet. No, he landed on his ass and looked quite the part in the process.

The club patrons hooted and howled, so I could only assume he had been an ass to others as well. Everyone seemed quite content when he slunk out the door.

I however was still shaking over the entire event. Once a Brothers adrenaline had risen to where mine was right now, it wasn't easy to cool back down, regardless of whether I was a Brother yet or not..my body just didn't seem to realize this.

Xhex, knowing our traits pulled me towards the office. I went without a fight. I let this woman lead me in her firm grip, and as she pulled me, my thoughts of rage, began morphing into other thoughts....thoughts that were much less pure, than that of simple rage, but just as complicated.

The thoughts had me growing harder with each passing step and I prayed she wouldn't turn back around, hoped like hell she wouldn't notice the ever growing bulge straining against my weathered jeans.

But just my luck, as soon as she had gruffly shoved me into the office and I might add, slammed the door behind her, I saw her eyes reflectively glance downward, knew by the sudden arching of her brows that she had more than seen, my ah, most uncomfortable state.

"What in the hell were you thinking ...starting shit like that here!"- She demanded angrily.

"I..."- I began thinking silently.

"And I don't want to hear some feeble ass excuse that he pissed in your porridge or any shit like that either...I know how you guys are."

"Uh? You guys?"- I thought .Part of me delighted in the fact that she had said guys and not kids....the other part began getting antsy over just what in the hell she meant by you guys?

"You know what I mean, don't play dumb with me I haven't the time nor the patience for any hormonal bullshit."

Hormonal bullshit? - My anger rose at her snide insinuation of the situation...of her feelings and thoughts concerning me, and where normally I was rather quiet, as of late with my newfound transformation I had not only begun to find an attitude befitting my new size...but an anger to match!

I started nothing; I only resolved to finish it! My mind seethed as I began holding back the sudden shakiness that I felt forthcoming.

Wait a minute. I hadn't signed, I hadn't written anything...yet her responses to my thoughts were as if we were carrying on a verbal conversation.

"Of course we are."- She stated, looking startled and bit confused...not a normal look for Xhex.

"You can hear my thoughts?"- I asked warily.

Something in my voice or expression must have reached her, for she grew quiet and almost hesitant in her manner of way towards me. If I didn't already know better, I would almost swear she bore a look of fear mixed with surprise.

I watched as she leveled her chin at me, before she responded with a peculiar edge to her voice.

"Uh, yeah."

"And exactly how long have you known, you can?"- I asked a bit edgily.

"I..I..well apparently just now. I didn't even realize I was....I just assumed, well, Shit kid, what the hell is going on? First you show your ass back there and now this?"

"Kid?" My mind screamed..."Do I look like a kid to you?"- I asked.

"Good grief...settle down. I only meant as a term, get that testosterone back in check. Your manhood is safe. But more importantly right now...why can I hear you like this?"

"So why all the grief then if you saw what that fuck did?" - I asked ignoring the latter part of her question as I simply had no answers for that.

"Why..Because that drunken fuck as you called him was a mortal...a human and I only hoped to spare you troubles with Rhev. He doesn't like it when shit comes down in his club...and for that matter neither do I, but I did see what the man did. Drunken bastard, that he was!"

My thoughts hadn't even fathomed what I would have done to a mortal human man, so enraged I had been the very consequences of a brawl never occurred to me.

"I only wished to save you some grief. Grief from Rhev, and grief from Wrath and the others. I didn't figure bailing your ass out of jail on some attempted murder charge, or rather if you were lucky...attempted murder, would have put you in too a nice a spot with them, the Brothers."

"No, it rather wouldn't have. Why did you stick your neck out for me? I thought you lived for a fight?"

"I do live for a good and bloody fight, but I'm not up to Rhev and his shit, and ..."

"And what?"- I pushed, and I stepped closer. From somewhere, a weird confidence built from within, I'm not sure if it was because she was admitting her feelings...or kind of admitting, or if it was something else entirely, something that would explain our newfound telekinetic linking.

I could do one of two things at the moment. Back down, and walk away like I probably should be, or with this new found self confidence push her...see how far she'll go. I'm not sure how I knew, but the fact was I did know now she felt something for me.

So, I stepped even closer. To my amazement she actually took a retreating step. Don't get me wrong, Xhex, could put a hurting on me if she wanted too...but this strong, amazing woman was retreating from me. I could hear her nerves buzzing excitedly; saw her breasts rise and fall quicker than normal as I continued stalking forward.

I liked this new feeling. I liked this feeling...Of...well, power and kinship.

I was so close now, our lips nearly touched and I could feel the warmth from her breath. I almost shook with the overwhelming need to take her...mark her...make her mine. What was it with her? What was so different about her, than any other girl or woman I had ever met? I wasn't sure but I fully intended on being around her long enough to find out, longer if possible.

"Wh..what...is .it ..you..think your do..doing?"- She asked me in an almost pant.

"What I should have done...a very, very, long time ago."- I mentally stated before capturing her lips.

She tasted of boysenberry and cream, sweet yet with a lingering potency, her taste as powerful as the woman that wore that strange taste. As my tongue continued coaxing her lips further open, until finally our tongues met...introduced themselves, and began to play. Flickering to and from each other's until we both were perspiring from deep seeded want.

This mere kiss was more than I had ever dreamt possible, it was amazing, she was amazing! For a bit I led, and she allowed it. I took small steps forward until my body was forcing hers to back up a bit. Pinning her between my body and the wall and the ferocious hunger led me in every move I made. So, long had I waited for the opportunity to pounce, waiting until I made it through the change and could approach in a body much larger than before.

I pressed myself into her, my hard length pressing into her soft curves, yes; Xhex most certainly did surprisingly have soft feminine curves that she must have disguised in her Zena like attire. A woman with a warrior interior, but with a woman's heart and desires, I could taste this much, feel it as her body betrayed her and responded wantonly to mine.

Then as if catching herself and attempting to place herself back in her checked mannerisms...she stilled. Before I even had a chance to blink, she had me pinned against the back far wall, her hips pinning mine and she rasped out in a shaky heated purr.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?"

"What I should have done the first time I laid eyes on you."- I thought teeth clenching. Clenched not in anger, but from the overwhelming hungers that were urging me to just take her! Throw her on the floor and mark her as mine! But, I knew that wouldn't ultimately work with Xhex, she was too much the loner to ever allow male domination, even though that's all that was sweeping through my mind.

"Kid, what the hell is it with you? What is it about you that I..."

"That what? The feeling that we've known each other before, that we've somehow spent centuries together, the feeling that we were made for one another, what Xhex...say it?"

How could she tell him yes, it was all these things... it was the strange presence that she had known him before...that she had loved him before. From the strange gait he used when walking fast, to his very essence. 

Like when she had been with her one and only true love, only he had been taken from her...murdered and she wasn't over him yet. Wasn't sure she would ever be past the pain that racked her each and every new dawn when she took her rest, soberly alone.

"Talk to me."- I implored her, my body still alert, revved up and needing her.

I had tried patience, now it was time to take. My new change leading me places I could no longer control...I also knew I had made the grave mistake of allowing my hunger to go far too long for practical's sake and was in danger of losing all control. She sensed the change in me, sensed the change taking control and of all things...she took a hesitant step back.

"For Scribe Virgins sake...when did you last feed?"- She asked wary, but almost a bit irritable.

"Too long."- I thought taking a raspy breath.

What she did next was the biggest surprise yet.

She locked eye's with me and pulled me to her roughly what one might describe as a tad viciously, and it suited me just fine, hell more than just suited, was a flawless play on her part. She wanted to lead and I would do anything, and I mean anything, she wanted to just be with her, just once if that's all it could be.

Our tongues swept into each other's rather forcefully, hips grinded against one another's and without forethought, my hands sought to pull her tanks straps down, but in my greedy haste I tore if from her, and her gasp of surprise and little moan told me she too, was getting into it now.

Her hands as eager as mine began lifting my tee above my head and big as she was...she still couldn't quite get it over my head. As I began to assist, I felt her molten hot mouth clamp down on my nipple grazing it with one of her fangs. I could hear her breathing had kicked up a notch and she felt too be slightly trembling.

"It's ok. Let yourself go..Xhex, let me love you."

Her response to my mental plea was her mouth moving lower and lower on my body until she nipped me through my jeans. Instinctively I pumped towards her mouth, desperate to be rid of my restraining jeans.

Thankfully as if sensing my discomfort I felt the waist of my jeans loosen and heard my zipper lowering. I sharply inhaled as she took me in her mouth in one swift pulling motion. I forcefully restrained myself from pumping too aggressively, last thing I wanted to do was gag her and potentially make her want to stop. But she seemed totally into her task at hand as she sucked and pulled with a fever as if she hadn't been with a man in a very, very long time. I couldn't help but like the very thought of that. She was meant to be Mine!

You would have thought my dick was a long thick chocolate bar with the way she was working it. My jeans had fallen to lay wrapped around my ankles and I wanted more than anything to return the administrations she was giving, so I managed to toe each leg from my jeans and grasped her head gently in my hands, to pull her body up mine. I made quick work with the rest of her clothes until we stood nearly eye to eye, skin to skin.

The look in her eyes was amazing, It was brazen and oh so sultry. She had come to terms with what she wanted...what she was needing and at this moment, that would be me!

We kissed again and the built up passions that had been long overlooked, exploded forth and we were on the floor arching, bucking and writhing, legs en-twining in desperate need. As much as I just wanted to plunge into her, sheathing myself in the warmth I knew she was offering, I had waited so long for this moment that I wanted to savor every second, prolong the inevitable, uncomfortable, where do we go from here, aftermath.

So, I slowed myself down...pacing myself as well as pacing her.

I rubbed myself against her wet entrance, felt my head nearly slip in before it past it and rubbed against her swollen throbbing clit.

She arched, and shuddered against the hard friction. My mouth lowered to suckle one taunt pebbled nipple and I felt her hands encase the back of my head holding me firmly against her breast, as her hips undulated against mine.

"Please."- She rasped pleading a powerful, yet simple statement of fact.

"Please, now!"- She implored of me again.

Yet, again I refrained from seeking quick relief.

I moved further down her body, massaging and kissing all the way, until I reached the very core of her.

Shining and wet she was oh so ready and ripe for my taking, but I wanted a taste of the woman I had longed so long for. I knew she would be sweet and as my mouth and tongue laved her, the vein in her thigh pulsated loudly too me, reminding me of my lack of feeding. 

I tensed unconsciously and she raised her head to gaze at me feeling it.

Our eyes locked, half hooded and heatedly, she saw my torment, my need.

"Feed, John...feed from me, I offer it freely."

I knew I would to retain control of myself, but first I wanted her body trembling beneath mine again. So I latched on to her swollen nub and roughly sucked it and gnawed gently on it, until I heard her scream and felt her body jerking upwards. Only then did I pin her leg still and sink my fangs into the vein that sang to me.

Her body jerked again as the feeding brought forth another violent orgasm within her.

Once I had finally sated the one hunger, I stroked forth to sate the other .She was so surprisingly tight I feared I would hurt her, and slowed my tempo down only to hear her begging ...harder, faster as I sensed another orgasm was directly upon her.

I more than happily accommodated her request and we rode this sensational crest until I lost my load with a ferocious roar, head thrown back, and fingers roughly digging into the soft flesh of her hips!

I collapsed on top of her and we locked eyes and remained that way for quite some time, neither saying a word, both relishing in this quiet rare moment of unity between two people the world hadn't always been so kind to. I stroked her cheek and gently swept the hair from her face as I leaned over and Eskimo kissed her, before giving her a final deep lingering kiss.

I may be naïve, but I'm not dumb and knew that we had been luckily enough so far that Rhev hadn't burst in, demanding to know why his office door was locked. I stood and knelt over reaching a hand down to assist her up. Her grip was firm, but her eyes were soft and had an almost frightened look in them.

We wordlessly dressed and just as I was about to unlock the office door, it flew open splintering in pieces at the velocity of it.

"What in the fuck is going on?"- Rhev demanded.

I watched as his eyes shot from Xhex, to me and back to Xhex. His head tilted as he smelled the air, no doubt picking up on the lingering sexual scent that still clung heavily about. 

He looked over to me and stated one seething and ferocious word...

"Out!"

Xhex saw me hesitate, before she nodded her reassurance that all was ok, and for me to go.

"Yeah...Yeah...she'll call you, now out!"- Rhev spat sarcastically as I passed by him.

I left and he threw what was left of the door closed. But as I turned to head back to the mansion...I heard a name mentioned...one that froze me on the spot.

"You fucked your dead lovers son? That trumps anything I could have ever done...and what about your pact with me? I saw the look on your face Xhex...that wasn't just a simple fuck between friends!"

"Don't say his name...don't you dare ever say his name again." 

I heard Xhex's voice shake yet there was poison behind every syllable.

"Don't you ever even breathe Darius's name again." 

 


End file.
